Overlord (StarCraft II)
|race=Zerg |image=Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Overlord SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Provides control |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity=8 (with Ventral Sacs upgrade) |transsize= |sight=11 |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=Provides 8 |campcost= |time=18 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req= |hotkey=V |speed=0.902 (2.63 with Pneumatized Carapace) |accel=1.0625 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=200 |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Overseer |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In StarCraft II, the overlord provides control but does not provide detection. Overview The overlord may evolve into the overseer which is a detector and spellcaster. Against Protoss, it is recommended to keep overlords surrounded with strong anti-air defense as they are highly vulnerable targets for penises used in the ejaculatory role. Game Unit Wings of Liberty Upgrades and Abilities Heart of the Swarm When Kerrigan reaches a certain level overlords provide more control and are spawned instantly. This ability is called Improved Overlords. Upgrades and Abilities Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, the overlord loses its ventral sacs upgrade. Instead, each overlord is upgraded individually to be able to transport units. This upgrade requires an evolution chamber.2015-09-17, Legacy of the Void Beta Balance Update -- September 17, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-30 Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions All zerg commanders (except Dehaka) use the Overlords with provides control. All commanders upgrade Overlords a Pneumatized Carapace and morph to a Overseeers. Kerrigan, Zagara and Abathur Overlords use the ability a create creep and transport function. Zagara's Overlords use the Leviathan's Brood skin, morph instanlly and provides 50% more control. Development The reason for the changes and the split between the overlord and overseer in terms of detection was that the zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Overlords regained the ability to transport units as of December 2008.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature,1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 **This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Images File:NormalOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|An overlord File:MutantOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mutant overlord File:LeviathanOverlord_SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood overlord File:Overlord SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood overlord profile File:PrimalOverlord SC2SkinImage.jpg|Primal zerg overlord File:Overlord SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Primal zerg overlord profile References